


#ViktorNikiforov

by Doodled93



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butts, Complete, EVERYONE - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, I Tried, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Instagram, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Tag, Yuuri is more aware than you think, booty appreciation, fanfic inspired by fanart, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodled93/pseuds/Doodled93
Summary: IG:phichit+chu:   I will start a new trend, take a picture every time @KatsuuukiYuuuri shows off his goods( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)#nicebooty #Yuurisbooty #KatsukiYuuri #ViktorNikiforov #lol





	#ViktorNikiforov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaftyPhun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftyPhun/gifts).



> So I saw 
> 
> https://daftyphun.tumblr.com/post/171507132559/shoutout-to-2016-me-for-making-this-and-never
> 
> and was inspired.

It's unsurprisingly started by Phichit. 

The selfie is taken when Yuuri is in the middle of stretching--going beyond what Phichit himself did after practice, even, but then Phichit wasn't trained in ballet. 

Phichit's face is lightly flushed from the stretching routine Yuuri had put them through, a bright pink headband with an equally-headband-ed hamster stitched on the front, and his eyes are sparkling--

Behind him, dominating the picture, is Yuuri Katsuki stretching. 

He's facing away, legs apart, feet pressed firmly to the yoga mat beneath him. He's in a forward bend, arms stretched to either side--enough that his fingers rest lightly on the mat a few inches past  Black stretchy pants ride up on his ankles, a loose white shirt bunching just enough to show a slip of skin...

That slip of skin, that show of flexibility, is clearly not the main focus of the photo. 

 

 

 **phichit+chu**    I will start a new trend, take a picture every time @KatsuuukiYuuuri shows off his goods ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #nicebooty #Yuurisbooty #KatsukiYuuri #ViktorNikiforov #lol

 

Tagging his best friends skating idol/crush was an inside joke. The post is just a bit of fun, and if it catches on it'll be great to show Yuuri--and if it doesn't, it'll join his other ongoing IG series he tagged #YuuriStudies2Death featuring various pictures of his grumpy friend during and after long study nights.

 

 

XXX

XXX

 

 

That Minami was the next to join #Yuurisbooty fame is a surprise. 

No one is less shocked than Minami that he can keep his cool long enough to sloooowly slide himself towards  _his_  idol when he noticed he was distracted, standing to the side of the rink with his headphones in. His striped shirt was just loose enough at the shoulders to show off the long line of his neck, and the white stretchy pants were...  _sin_.

Another skater is helping him with this, holding his phone steady while Minami got just enough momentum to slide on one knee, arm bent and displaying a thumbs up prominently for the shot--

Holding the camera, the other skater was too nervous about attracting the attention of Katsuki Yuuri and accidentally pressed the video function, perfectly capturing Minami's slow slide into the frame, thumbs up. 

He is so,  _so_  thankful that his phone has the function to take pictures  _while_  filming, because he got the perfect picture to go along with the video, one eye closed in a cheeky wink--

But also the end of the video where he looks hopefully at the camera afterwards, holding the pose, before his arms shoot up in a victory pose and he's scrambling away, flushed and beaming, hands reaching for his phone before the video cut out. 

 

 

 **Minami_Kenjiro**    AAHHHHHHHH @KatsuuukiYuuuri NUMBER ONE FAN ♡(ŐωŐ人) LUCKY ME!!! (๑>ᴗ<๑)  #KatsukiYuuri #MinamiKenjiro #Yuurisbooty #ilysm #deadbutblessed (... #ViktorNikiforov ???Why???)

 

He'd posted both the picture and the video--accidental but awesome!--and was delighted when someone made a .gif of him sliding into place next to his idols 'goods'. It's his most popular post, and his favourite one. He saves the picture as the backdrop for his texts.

 

XXX

XXX

 

Phichit helps along the next #Yuurisbooty by request. 

Chris had explained his plan to get the perfect #Yuurisbooty shot... and it involved shots. 

Lots, and lots of shots. 

Phichit doesn't drink--isn't legal yet, but also isn't  _technically_  legal to get into the club they go to, and yet--but he does get quite a few shots. 

They end up posting three;

The first shot  is from behind, Chris side by side with Yuuri, hip to hip, Chris' arm thrown across his shoulders and looking back at the camera with a wink. 

They are both wearing equally tight black pants, but where Yuuri is wearing a white shirt Chris is wearing a deep violet. 

The second shot is clearly from much further in the night, a shot of a flushed Chris dipping a laughing Yuuri--arm half covering his equally red face. Yuuri's back is arched, and his white short is plastered to his chest... but attention is dragged downward where he was clearly holding himself up more than Chris with a leg hiked up around Chris' waist. 

There is quite the curve.

The last shot is of the floor of a generic hotel kitchen, Chris seated and leaning back against the cabinets while someone in tight black pants stands on tip-toe, the shot cut off at his ribs. Chris is drinking from a glass of water and winking at the camera. 

 

 

 **christophe-gc** A night of debauchery and isn't @KatsuuukiYuuuri a peach  Remember to stay hydrated, looking this good is thirsty work #yuurisbooty #bootylicious #icouldtakeaBITE #ViktorNikiforov #heWISHES #thirsty #KatsukiYuuri #ChristopheGiacometti #lookathisbutt #lookatMYbutt #fabulous #sexy 

 

XXX

XXX

 

Yuri insists he only did it because he was tired of getting all these stupid alerts on  _everything_  about doing the stupid tag; and while that was true, it was also true that while they practiced Yuuri made it ridiculously easy to  _get_  the damned shots.

When he wasn't making use of his insane stamina on the ice he was off to the side using the boards to stretch. 

Yuri rolls his eyes and sighs until Yuuri gets to one of his less obscene stretches, hiking up his knee and pressing his whole body forward--

Yuri takes the selfie, making sure his face shows  _very clearly_  how much he disliked being forced into this, and then makes another face when the next stretch the damn katsudon does is a goddamn  _splits_  using the boards.

 

 **Yuri_Plisetsky**    After more than 2k people put on my social networks to do this... I had no other option. @KatsuuukiYuuri #katsuDOWN #stopstretchingeverywhere #Yuurisbooty #disgusting #KatsukiYuuri #YuriPlisetsky #>:( 

 

XXX

XXX

 

They had  _bonded_ , was the thing. Yuuri was just so good with his husky, had matched Seung-gil Lee's enthusiasm with the same unstoppable fervor that had made him inescapable that strange time with the... hugging...

But.

BUT.

However.

The opportunity was too great. They encountered each other at the hotel gym at the same time and had decided to finish their training together.

They had finished their workout and were planning on going for a run next--Yuuri just had to change from the tight elastic shorts he'd worn into a pair of sweatpants, but before that...

His face feels warm from more than just exercise, but the picture is taken, captioned, and posted before he can back out of it.

 

 **Seung-gillee**    I think... you should cover more. You are no longer safe from anyone.  #KatsukiYuuri #Seungillee #Yuurisbooty #amazing #cute #Thanks4theHug (... #ViktorNikiforov ... #notinonthisjoke #willtagitanyway #plzexplain)

 

He later looks back on it and cringes--not because of his "ok" hand gesture, not because you can see the little dimples in the small of Yuuri's back... but because you can see a sliver of his underwear. 

_The world wasn't ready to know that Katsuki Yuuri wore tight black underwear._

 

XXX

XXX

 

It's like it was meant to be. 

The opportunity presented itself when Katsuki Yuuri presented himself--or rather, when Katsuki Yuuri leaned against a wall. 

This coincidentally-by-fate had him popping out his hip, and in his yoga pants, and it was there, and...

Leo takes the picture smiling with his eyes closed and decides that if the picture turns out then he'll post it, or else will take it as a sign not to join the #Yuurisbooty tag--

He's fine with being competitive on ice, but he's been trying not to let that same drive show it's face for other things. 

And that Minami had joined the tag so early, and then Seung Gil Lee...

The picture is crystal clear. 

He doesn't want to be competetive for random things like this, but he does feel better after he posts it. 

 

 **LEOdelaIGLESIA**    Ready! Here is my photo with @KastuuukiYuuuri sorry, everyone is doing it #KatsukiYuuri #LeoDelaIglesia #Yuurisbooty #sorrydude #Loveyoutho #ViktorNikiforov #whydowetaghim? 

 

Minami is the first one to like his picture.

 

XXX

XXX

 

Phichit ends up helping with yet another #yuurisbooty picture. 

Guang Hong Ji had been red faced when he'd asked for help, how could he not accept?

Phichit had dragged him out to meet where Yuuri and Viktor usually turned around after their run and a bit of a stretch, having stopped by a market for some steamed buns as their reason for being out, and the timing couldn't be more perfect. 

Yuuri was panting and facedown on a flat bench, Japan jacket rumpled. Viktor was a a little ways away taking a selfie with a tourist and their dog. 

Guang Hong was about to call out a greeting, when Phichit shushed him and took the bag and his phone from him, shooing him towards Yuuri. 

Suddenly left with only his own steam bun in hand, and realizing  _oh, we're doing this NOW_ , he crept into place crouching... hyper aware that at any point Yuuri might shift his arms or turn his head or anything...

Phichit did his own creeping, coming arund to the other side so Yuuri was between them, and winking. 

Guang Hong had his meatbun half in front of his face, face warm, already nibbling on the bun when Yuuri  _moved_. His eyes went wide, and his face felt like  _magma_.

It was  _fluid,_  like a well oiled machine, the way he shifted his arms under his shoulders, gripping the edge of the bench, toes of his runners suddenly at the other end while he lifted himself into a downward dog position on the bench. 

Guang Hong blinked and somehow managed to move himself a further ten feet from the other skater, swallowing around too-warm filling.

The meatbun was delicious, and later, when Phichit laughingly handed back his phone, the picture was fantastic.

The triangle of space left empty between Yuuri and the bench perfectly framed his red face, captured wide eyed and biting into his meatbun with excellent timing. 

You can see the whites all the way around his eyes.

 

 **+guanghongji+** Meatbuns were had (*ﾉ∀`*) @KatsuuukiYuuuri #imsosorry #myheartwasgoingtoexplode (／≧ω＼) #yuurisbooty #GuangHongJi #KatsukiYuuri #ViktorNikiforov #hetookaselfiewithadog #helookedsohappy 

 

Right after he also posts the selfie he got with Viktor Nikiforov, both happily eating their snack.  He can't help but sneak in the additional tag, #bunbuddies.

 

 

XXX

XXX

 

Mila goes about it differently. 

 

"Have you ever been lifted?"

"W-what? U-um I, um..."

"Great!"

 

The picture is dramatic, Mila holding Yuri in an arch over her head with one hand at the small of his back, the other lightly holding him between his shoulders. Her grin is wide, vicorious. At the edge of the picture is a blur of a hand, clearly reaching for Yuuri.

 

 **MilaMilaBabicheva**     Do you even lift? #Yuurisbooty #MilaBabicheva #KatsukiYuuri #ViktorNikiforov #hecried #hewantedtolifthimfirst #HA #1LifterofYuris #featuringVityaHand #2of2Yurislifted #goalsreached

 

XXX

XXX

 

Mila and Georgi swap phones, Georgi tearfully posing next to where Yuuri is kneeling and keeled over onto his elbows, woozy after having all the blood rush to his head with the lift. His mascara is running, his fist is clenched, and he's biting his lip. 

It looks for all the world like the sight of Yuuri's bent over form is moving him to tears. 

 

 

 **Georgi-ous_Popovich**    I remember when my dearest @Anya got dizzy after her first lift.  #heartbroken #crushed #tears #mysoulistorn #anyamylove #anyamydearest #beautifulanya #Imissyousomuch #pleasecomebacktome #please #heartbreak #loneliness #missingpiece #broken #Imissyoursmile #imissyourlaughter #truelove #soulmate #passion #myheartwillgoon #iwillwaitforyou #neverendinglove #mymascararunslikemyheartwheniseeyou #whenwillwemeetagain #yearning #emotional

           **Georgi-ous_Popovich**    Oh also #Yuurisbooty and #ViktorNikiforov. My dearest Anya, none may compare please do not mistake me I love y[...] [ **read more]**

 

 

XXX

XXX

 

Otabek refuses to explain how the picture comes to be. 

Neither Yuri nor Yuuri will explain--and any time Yuuri starts to stutter out a reply, Yuri tries to kick him and promises murder.

The picture has Otabek standing straight, looking right at the camera, no expression on his face. 

Under each arm is a figure; on the left a smaller figure with leopard print jeans, legs blurry with motion, on the right a slightly larger figure also wearing jeans, a phone with a poodle charm hanging from one pocket. 

The jeans are sinful.

 

 

 **otabek-altin** Baggage. #Yuurisbooty #ViktorNikiforov @KatsuuukiYuuuri @yuri_plisetsky

 

 

The whole thing is a mystery. No one knows who took the picture. No one recognizes where they are. No one knows when it was taken.

 

 

XXX

XXX

 

 

Sara wants to be part of the tag, and through Mila gets the assistance of Emil.

They move quickly enough that Sara cannot hear once Michele notices she is no longer by his side, Mila ahead with her phone at the ready—

“We are borrowing Yuuri!”

“What, Sara—ah!”

Emil swoops in, lifting Yuuri in a fireman’s carry, and they’re off!

All hotels are designed the same—or close enough if you’ve been in enough of them. The main floor of this one is designed in a series of grids; they make one, two, three turns, and there is Mila at the end of the hall, ready…!

_“Saraaaaa!”_

Michele launches into the middle of the hallway ahead of them.

The picture is a success anyway.

In focus is Sara and Emil’s faces, frozen in surprise, one of Yuuri’s legs kicking out and making contact with the hotel wall. Out of focus in the foreground is the blurry form of Michele, entirely horizontal to the picture. If you zoom in on his face you can see the sharp V his eyebrows make. His mouth is open in outrage.

 

 

 **sala-crispino**    We almost made it @RiskantNekola! Talk about a #photobomb! >:C (jk @mickey-crispino!) @KatsuuukiYuuuri #yuurisbooty #EmilNekola #SaraCrispino #MicheleCrispino #MissionImprobable #ViktorNikiforov #butdiduseehisface #lol

         **RiskantNekola**    Amazing!! Mickey you steal the show! Haha!

         **mickey-crispino**    Shut up! How dare you make off with my sister! I’m watching you—you AND Katsuki!

  
XXX

XXX

 

“Yes, like that… now hold…”

Yuuri looked confused but stayed where JJ had him crouching, his patented _JJ STYLE_ hand sign in front of him, and when Isabella nods, whips up and around with his fists on his hips, holding pose until he hears the telltale click of his phones camera.

Yuuri is looking up at him, clearly confused.

“Um, was there a… reason…”

“That’s _JJ STYLE_!”

“I will never understand you.”

“It is difficult understanding greatness!”

 

 **JJleroy!15**    Haha! Of course I had to take #Yuurisbooty and make it #JJSTYLE! Take a chance to look around you and appreciate the many shapes and sizes around you, but don’t forget to appreciate your own body too! That’s JJ STYLE! #KingJJ #JeanJaqueLeroy #KatsukiYuuri #bodypositive #Canada #ViktorNikiforov 

 

 

XXX

XXX

 

Yuuri Katsuki is asleep on a wide couch, partially curled up towards the back; morning sunlight is casting shadows on sleep-rumpled clothing and, curled up in the space between his stomach and the couch is a poodle. Her chin is propped up on his hip

 

 

 **v-nikiforov**    My darlings~!  #Yuurisbooty #Makkachin #Sleepycuddles #ViktorNikiforov #KatsukiYuuri #WhyAmITheLastToHearAboutThis #FavouriteTag

 

 

XXX

XXX

 

The selfie shows Yuuri on Viktor’s lap, flush high in his cheeks, mouth twisted into a pout, and what looked to be Viktor’s tie wrapped around his head. Viktor is smiling, radiant, his arms around Yuuri’s waist, Yuuri’s medal on his chest. The arm slung around Viktor’s neck, the one not taking the picture, is holding a mostly empty bottle of wine.

 

 **KatsuuukiYuuuri**    Yo what up I’ve stolen @v-nikiforov. He’s mine forever #YuurisBooty #likeapirate #youthoughtididntnotice #buttiDID #ITSMYBUTT #WHYDIDYOUTHINKIWOULDNOTNOTICE #BECAUSEIDID #IwasTaughtByPhichit #IfollowtheViktorNikiforovTAG #IgetAlertsEVERYTIME #EVERY #TIME #ALLOFTHALERTS #VIKTORNIKIFOROVNO1FAN #FIGHTME

         **phichit+chu**    LOL I’m so proud （￣ε￣ʃƪ） My boyyyy~!

         **Minami_Kenjiro**    IS THAT WHY #VIKTORNIKIFOROV WAS USED??? (ﾟдﾟ；)

         **+guanghongji+**    (꒪⌓꒪) #actuallydead

         [ **read more** ]

**Author's Note:**

> All I've been doing lately is working on finishing longer works and editing--(people waiting on IG, I thank you, it's being worked on)... but I needed to write something light and fluffy and daftyphun did an art and I did a writing.  
> The ciiiiiiicle of liiiife....
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
